Beneath the Black Flag
by DarkestVampire
Summary: Inspired by Ragna s gag ending, this time Ragna and his crew are alive and they re actual pirates. Title inspired by the Miracle of Sound song of the same name, which also gave some inspiration for the story. One shot, beware of slight violence and of lemon content. Oneshot, because seriously i can t take this madness any more. XD


The salty sea was stormy, and the wind was harsh- Captain Ragna the Bloodedge stared ahead without batting an eye, green and crimson watching out for his prized booty up on the gales.

The HMS Nirvana... there she was.

Quiet, innocent, raising and sinking in the storm... it wasn´t the best weather, but it`d have to do.

His boots echoing on the floor of his bridge, he moved over to the helm.

„Get us behind them, Tager. Don´t loose em." He ordered the giant, patting his shoulder before walking down the stairs to the middeck, where Bang and Rachel and his other bloodthirsty sailors were brandishing their skills, bringing the sails into the wind and loading weapons for a surprise attack.

Nu-13, his first mate, just slipped down the mast after she´d hoisted the black flag.

„We be ready, Captain! They`ll never see us coming~" She cheered, causing him to smirk a victorious grimace. „Good work, everyone. Tager, hard to starboard. Starboard cannons, fire at will."

A crescendo of violence rumbled the ship, and the first volley brought two of their masts down, curtesy of their bolo-cannonballs- deadly ammunition tied together by chains.

Well, now they noticed the invaders- but they had already fired the three barreled cannons located at their forecastle, blowing out chunks of the captains cabin. A lucky shot, but they´d take it.

They slowed down, their leftover sail not good enough to bring the large ship forward... without orders from their captain, only a few cannons fired when they pulled over for a broadside attack.

Another thunderous audio rocked through their bellies, the sea engulfed in a mist of black from their gunpowder.

The Nirvana was crippled- the crew knew their job. Tying the ships together with cooks, they vaulted over to the other ship, cutlass swords, pistols and jetstream powered mechanical fists drawn, the enemy crew put up a fight that merely lasted a few minutes... as Ragna climbed over, facing Captain Hazama, his head rolled off of the broken deck and into the ocean.

„She´s ours! Take whatever you can find, anything you want, then lets sink this thing...!" He bellowed at his crew, who responded in kind- roaring and plundering the entire ship, ripping off golden chandeliers, stealing guns, gunpowder, food and water, but also women and the payment for the crew, chests full of platinum dollars.

„A find worthy of the Grim Reaper!" Tager agreed as he saw the amounts of booty they brought back. „Surely this will raise the money on your head even more..."

„So be it." Ragna responded, digging his hand through a chest full of coins in greedy glee. „ platinum dollars or not, they will never catch me as long as i live. The NOL can`t even figure out where we are!"

A laughter went through the crew, and as Ragna turned away, the cannons sounded again, sending the HMS Nirvana to a watery grave.

Nighttime settled in on the ocean, and while the crew got drunk on their booty, rum and women alike, Ragna returned to his cabin to plot the new course. Out of librarian seas, further northwest, that would be the smartest route. Captain Hazama may have been his greatest enemy up to this point, but Admiral Clover and his minions would never cease to hunt him... even if he did have the fastest ship, the deadliest crew and an arsenal of cannons, they wouldn`t let him get away.

He`d gone too far this time, he knew- the fake arm on his right reminded him that they were not to be messed with.

„Sitting all alone in your cabin, while your crew is getting like, drunk and some junk? That`d be depressing, matey."

The door had opened without his notice, and Ragna slipped off of his chair into a stand.

„What is it, Nu?" He asked, a bit shakey as the tides were still not calm, and he had been sitting for a while. At the same time, his first mate stared at him with a crimson eye, the other covered by an eyepatch.

„Nu just thought it wouldn`t be a good party without the captain- this was your victory, afterall."

Saying this, she came over, her naked feet making slick noises on the floor- obviously the other decks were drentched in water, and he could see her footprints on his dry cabin.

Her hair was a bit wet as well, and her legs glistered from the wet mist the ship was plowing through. Whatever he wanted it or not, he had to lick his lips when he saw her.

„This was just a battle in a long term war, Nu. You know that."

„Uh huh. But a victory is a victory. And this is yours, matey."

Ragna noticed that she didn`t wear her coat today- looked like she didn´t need it, or maybe it got dirty from the blood of the enemy crew. Either way, her naked shoulders and upper arms made him want to grab her and ravish her.

„I guess so. But i´d rather stay here and have a clear mind before we make a mistake later."

„You`ve still got lots of time, before the next battle, Captain..."

The way she said that word, Captain, threw a switch. She had rolled it off her tongue, like a purr, and it instantly shot into his groin. Taking her hand without a second to hesitate, he pulled her over, his lips crushing into hers. A soft noise came from her, and he could feel her arm wrapping around him, but he didn`t care. He wanted her- Right now.

„Captain Ragna, you-" She didn`t get to say another word before his tongue slipped into her mouth, fighting hers in a never ending battle of fencing. Slick noises of tongues were interrupted by soft moans, and his hands ran over her baby blue bodysuit- her slim waist, the curves of her hips, her soft asscheeks, her back... finally he arrived on her breasts, and without a thought, he pulled on both her nipples at once.

„Ahh!" She gasped out, breaking lips with him as a strand of saliva connected them. One of his hands harshly tugged down the side of her bodysuit, exposing one of her breasts to him, but that wasn`t enough- he pressed her against the wall of his cabin, raising one of her legs so that she was defenseless- his free hand ripped the metal protector off of her crotch, so that his raging hardon could find some satisfaction... he took it out, grinding it against the softness of her wet bodysuit, the head constantly teasing the folds that were underneath the thin layer of fabric.

„Ragna... Ragna...!" She gasped out, one hand gripping Ragna`s back, the other helplessly pinned against the wall... his tongue lashed out at the nipple he exposed, teasing it in circles, sometimes sucking on it briefly... the peppy first mate was putty in his hands, and soon he got bored of only grinding against her. Letting her go, she fell to her knees, and he stepped right in front of her.

„Nu." Her name alone was an order, and it was enough, as her hands gently stroked the length of her captain. Soft moans breathed against the skin of his member as his hand digged through her hair, encouraging her actions.

„I`m bored, Nu. Do something about it.."

Her tongue took care of that, running over his backside, circling the tip and back down again- her lips caressed him, kissed him whenever they could, until finally she gave into his demands and she took him in her mouth, her tongue gently caressing his backside as the thick member of her captain filled her mouth with an extasy inducing taste.. she couldn´t help but clip off the neckholder of her bodysuit, exposing both of her breasts to him... briefly letting go, she slipped out of it completely, her wet womanhood drawing a little translucent strand of wetness as the garment fell off of her knees... Ragna responded with kissing her again, once again pressing her against the cold wood of his cabin, and raised one of her legs again... this time planting it over her shoulder, the wetness of his shaft mixing with that of her slick, bald entrance, teasing her clit with brief passings of his hardness.

„Ah... Ragna... I... Nu want you... please.." She moaned out, her tongue coming out like a panting dog. Licking it once, Ragna gave into her demands and pushed himself inside, in one solid thrust, making her scream in pain and pleasure and causing her to shiver.

„Oh..! Yes... Captain Ragna...!" She managed to breath out, the wind knocked out of her by the harsh, quick movements of her Captain, who´s slick noises gave off an echo in the small room, while his hands and his tongue traced every single square micrometer of her body, her breasts, her nipples, her stomatch, her armpits, her legs- even her feet, and all of it merely turned him on, more and more. Her tiny body was rocked with each of his thrusts, which were slow in speed but intense, her breasts bouncing a bit as he gave way to all of his pent up lust. But still, he wouldn´t be satisfied if he didn`t get to feel all of her.

His member popped out of her with a spray of her juices, and a whine from Nu.

„Ragna.. please, i want to..."

He cut her off with a kiss, and stepped back a bit. „Nu, poop deck, now."

A wicked grin was the answer, and Nu paced over to the table where the map of the sea was on, her upper body fully over it, her lips kissing the parchament.

„Ragna..." She said, spreading her legs for him, one of her hands also spreading her cheeks.

He didn´t need more of an invitation... coating two of his fingers in her juices, he forced them inside, making her squeal a bit, but she merely clawed into the wood as he spread her enough for his member, which then pushed all the way inside.

„Ughh...!" Nu groaned, her head rocking backwards- which made Ragna grab her braid, grabbing it firm and forcing himself in and out of her.

She was tight, no doubt about it, but both she and him were drentched in her juices, so it wasn`t hard at all... still, the feeling was completely different.

„Nu... tell me this..." He moaned, his free hand clawing into her butt.

„Yes... yes... what... what do you want.. to know?" Nu breathed out, her face twisted with extasy.

„Who... is your captain? Who is your master... whom you`ve sworn to serve until Davy Jones claims our souls...?"

„You... Its... Its you..!"

A harsh spank on her butt made her squeak, and he thrusted himself harder into her. „Who?! Say it!"

„ Its Ragna... Ragna...!" Her eyes widened, as soon as that name left her lips, three of his fingers entered her lonely feminity and his pace was quickening.

„Ah...! Ahhh! Hah... Hhaaaaa!"

She screamed out, her fingers loosing grip of the wood and she was pulled toward Ragna, his shaft sinking all the way into her and then some- while her shaking, twitching body squirted some of her juices onto the floorboards in an intense, unbelieveable orgasm, she felt Ragna shoot his seed deep into her, groaning and grunting on her backside... as she sluped back over onto the table, she felt him pull out and grind against her buttcheeks, several smaller drops of his fluids dropping on her back and coating her in his scent.

„Hahhh... ahhh..." Nu was still breathing hard, and Ragna sat back down on his chair, taking a breather... looking at Nu now made him smirk. All of his guilt and his sense of rightousness was gone. This was the right thing to do. If this wasn´t, then this was a purgatory to hell, but he could live with it.

„Nu..." He said, kissing her weak, twitching body once more. „Lets clean up and join the crew. We got something to celebrate."

A nod was the answer, and Nu rose up from the table, naked and sweaty.

„Yes, Nu would love that, matey. Maybe she can get drunk and tell some pirate stories, or some junk!"

„Lets just stick to the drinking."

With that, he had closed his pants and taken his three angled hat with his sign on it, the Azure Grimiore, and got out of the cabin- back on deck, the sea had calmed down, and he took one last breath of that salty air before he went below deck, where the rum was flowing in masses, the mates were oogling women and dice games were played.

It was a good life, being a pirate.


End file.
